


Shortest danganronpa fanfic in existence

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou





	Shortest danganronpa fanfic in existence

You are in Kokichi's room.  
You and Kokichi fuck for 11037 minutes.  
Monokuma comes in and says "What the fuck?"  
The end.


End file.
